


chemistry

by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, F/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, University, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus
Summary: [prompts!]“are you flirting with me?” “you finally noticed?”
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Kudos: 36





	chemistry

“can you stop?” you didn’t take your eyes away from your computer screen but you felt his eyes burning holes on your skin.

“am i bothering you?” yunho’s deep voice boomed through the small café.

you snapped your head towards him, putting your index finger to your lips and furrowing your eyebrows.

“be quiet! study!” you told him, quietly. you rolled your eyes and shook your head, going back to taking notes.

“but y/n,” he whined, nuzzling against you, “it’s boring! you’re such a good student, you’re going to ace this exam. you just need to tell me the answers!”

despite his lazy attitude, you found yunho funny, so you giggled. you looked at him, meeting his sweet puppy-like gaze. you placed your hand on his warm cheek and he gave you a smile.

that silly smile that makes your heart beat ten times faster. you straigthened yourself, making yunho move away and cleared your throat. you didn’t notice but yunho’s smile turned into a pout. he loved being close to you and teasing you.

he looked down at the his notebook, full of doodles. he planted his elbow on the table, huffing as he pressed his cheek against his palm. he stared at you again. _you were so pretty when you were studying_.

“what did you say?” you stopped what you were doing when you heard yunho mumble.

yunho looked at you funny, as if you just said something dumb. “i said something?”

you nodded. you watched him nervously fiddle with the strings on his sweatshirt and tilted your head. he doesn’t react for a moment and you get worried.

“yunho, whats wrong?”

“nothing!” it’s like he almost springs back to life. “nothing, sorry. i was probably thinking out loud.”

he grabbed a pen and twirled it in his fingers, staring at the notes you had on the middle of the table. maybe chemistry was a bad choice for a dance major student, yunho thought. you looked at him from the corner of your eye and thought the same thing. but yunho had his reasons, he wanted to see you more often.

“if you need help, just ask, okay?” yunho nodded but he didn’t look at you.

yunho started scribbling furiously on his notebook so you got back to your own studying. after a while, a crumpled piece of paper fell on your laptop keyboard.

_‘should we go back to my place so i can get you Mg2Mg5Si8O22(OH)2?’_

it took you a while to understand what that meant.

“yunho.” you scolded him. “what is this? **_are you flirting with me?_** ”

yunho’s cheeks were tinted pink but he looked confident anyway.

“ ** _you finally noticed?_** ”

“that was a really bad attempt. but i’m going to let you go, it was a very smart pick-up line.”

yunho winked at you and you rolled your eyes.

“finish studying and then i’ll think about your proposal.”


End file.
